What's Love?
by lavalieres
Summary: Funny thing happened to me yesterday, and it got me thinking. What was that inane thing called Love? ... As Yugi trys to define his relationships with his friends and family, he comes to realize his feelings for his other self.


**What is Love?**

**By Hales731

* * *

**

Funny thing happened to me yesterday. Anzu said she wanted to talk to me, so I met her in the park. She showed up with a big bunch of red roses and said that she had fallen in love with me. It was weird. I always thought that the only thing I ever wanted was to be in a relationship with Anzu. After all, I _always_ seemed to have a crush on her. So why was it that I couldn't seem to return the feelings she had for me?

The odd occurrence got me thinking. What was that inane thing called Love?

So after trying to politely put her down, I went home to do some research.

I asked the person I thought was the wisest I knew, My other self.

He blushed and stuttered when I asked him. It was the oddest thing. Since when did my other self blush? 'He's always so suave and composed,' I thought. Then _I_ began to blush. I didn't understand why I was blushing either.

Since I didn't get any answers from him, I went to ask my grandpa. He's really smart too. He told me that there are three types of love. One, amity or platonic love, was the love of a family member or friend. Another was amore, or romantic and sensual love. And the final was agape love, or the fear and respect a person would have for a god; a spiritual love.

Ok, so there were three types of love. I thought that it would make things a little easier. So I sat down at my desk to think about the people I knew and how I loved them.

I didn't worry about agape love, since I didn't really connect myself with any sort of religion. So, I began with the people that were closest to me.

The first set of people my mind came to were my mother and grandpa. They were definitely in the platonic/amity group. Next was my yami. I was not sure how I felt about him. I felt like he was more than just a friend or family member. He was my other self, after all. So I moved on.

I thought about my relationship with my best friend, Jounouchi. Hmm. Despite the number of people who think that we'd make a good couple, he was merely my friend. This meant that Jou, along with Honda, Bakura, and my other friends, were in the platonic love group.

Then there was Anzu. Sure, she was attractive. I mean, I don't think there was a time that I didn't blush when she was wearing a swimsuit. Hey, I'm a teenaged boy. Who wouldn't think dirty thoughts?

But did I love her? She was a good friend, loyal, and always there for me. But I was beginning to think she was nothing but _that_, a friend.

That left my other self. How did I feel about him?

I listed his attributes, and what I liked about him. This is what I came up with:

He's strong.

He's smart.

He's funny, but only seems to act that way around me.

He's brave.

He's always there when I need him.

He knows exactly how to make me feel better when I'm upset.

He's the other half of my soul.

He's handsome.

Then I got to thinking: since when did I think my yami was attractive? 'Well', I thought. 'He is. I mean his eyes have that mysterious crimson color that always made me shiver when I looked into them. And no wonder he likes all that leather. He looks good in it.'

And then I realized that I was blushing, for the second time that day. I was day dreaming about my other self for goodness sake!

I knew I loved him, but how? He was a spirit, and I did love him; did that mean my love for him was agape? But, I didn't think he was a god that I _worshiped_. 'Well, actually he _is_ a god... sort of. A gorgeous desert god. Ack! Bad thoughts! Stupid hormones!' I thought. However, I didn't worship him in the sense that I could base a religion off of, and that meant that I did not love him in the agape sence.

I did think he was a really good friend. But it seemed there was more than that. More than platonic. Did that mean that I loved my yami in a romantic sense?

'Oh my Ra!' I thought. 'I'm in love with my dark side!'

So now I'm sitting here, on the same park bench that I sat on while Anzu confessed her love for me on, holding a bunch of red roses, similar to the ones Anzu gave me. I'm waiting for my yami, part of me praising what ever deities that caused me to lose my final duel with him, part of me thinking I might make a fool of my self.

Here he comes! Wow, he's looking amazing today...

"What did you want to talk about, Aibou?" he says to me.

"Um, you know how I asked you 'what is love?' Well, I did some research and I was thinking about how I felt about different people and I came to realize that I, well... That is to say that... Um..." I notice that he's blushing again. Weird. I take a deep breath and continue.

"Well, I got you these roses, see. And I was wondering if maybe... You don't have to if you don't want to. That is, I mean, if you wanted to that be great, but..."

"What is it, Aibou? What are you trying to ask me?"

"What I'm trying to say is....." I took another big breath. "IloveyouandIwaswonderingifyouwouldgotoutwithmenextfriday."

"Yes."

"I understand. You probably have a girlfriend or some... Wait. What did you say?"

"Oh, yes, Aibou! Yes!"

"You mean that you'll go out with me? D-do you feel the same way I do?"

"Of course! I love you too! Ra, how I longed to tell you, but I was afraid that you only liked me as a friend!"

"Well, I did... I mean, that's what I thought until I started thinking about..."

He's looking at me funny. He's got a weird look in his eyes. Ra, why is he looking at me that way?

Wait... He's kissing me! My other self is kissing me and it's amazing! My first kiss... I'm swimming in a sea of crimson light and cinnamon. I'm flying on euphoric wings and I'm in heaven. Ra, I don't want it to stop, but we pull away to breath.

"Well?" my yami asks, blushing again. He's cute when he blushes.

"I think I've found out what love is."

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh characters copyright Kazuki Takahashi 

Definitions from "www. dictionary. com" (No spaces of course...)


End file.
